What If Robin Never Left
by cinderella9056
Summary: Robin didn't go back to Paris. Her family convinced her to stay in Port Charles. Robin kept getting sick and finally went to see Alan thinking her HIV had progressed. She got exciting news and went to share it with Jason. Does he still hate her? What was his response to the news? Who are the men who are after Robin? Will Robin survive the attempts on her life? Who will help her?
1. Chapter 1

WHAT IF ROBIN NEVER LEFT

CHAPTER ONE

Disclaimer: I do not own General Hospital or any of the characters that you recognize

A/N: Robin never left in 1999 READ AND REVIEW

Robin with the encouragement of her family decided not to go back to Paris after all. She wasn't going to let the likes of Carly Roberts now Quartermaine run her out of town.

Jason had seen Robin around town but refused to forgive her or have anything to do with her. She had betrayed him and that was unforgivable in his book. The fact that she was right about what Carly would do didn't matter to him. Robin had betrayed him and he didn't want her in his life anymore.

Sonny had been surprised at Robin's betrayal; she was the most loyal person he knew. Her betrayal reminded him of what Brenda had done when she wore the wire. He knew he shouldn't have taken sides but he had and now Robin wouldn't even look at him, she walked away whenever she saw him. This hurt that his little sister wouldn't even look at him now.

Robin had been feeling tired lately and had been throwing up so she made an appointment with Alan Quartermaine to get some tests done. She was afraid that the HIV was progressing. She went to see Alan he ran some blood work. Alan had called her and asked her to come back in this morning he had an opening and he could see her right away.

Robin was scared she didn't tell anyone what was going on. She walked up to Alan's door and knocked. Alan let her in. She sat down on one of the chairs and Alan told her he was having another doctor join them after he told her what was going on.

Alan began, "Robin, I don't want to beat around the bush so I am telling you straight out, you are pregnant."

"No, Jason and I were careful. I can't be pregnant." A shocked Robin said this was her dream of being someone's mother but not now with Jason hating her.

"Nothing is 100% guaranteed Robin, you know that, you are pregnant, and I have asked Dr. Joyce Meadows to join us in discussing your pregnancy. Can she join us now?"

"Yes." Robin was still in shock, she was pregnant. How was she supposed to tell Jason when he wouldn't even talk to her?

Alan called Dr. Meadows so she could join them. Dr. Meadows wanted to do a sonogram and blood work, urine and a physical. She had Robin's blood drawn, she had Robin pee in a cup and did the physical and then Dr. Meadows asked "Is there anyone you would like to call and have join us for the sonogram?"

"No, the father is not in the picture anymore, but I would like to ask you, Alan, if you would like to join us, after all this is your grandchild and you have always been there for me. I would be honored to have you accompany me for my first sonogram."

Alan with tears in his eyes said, "I would love to."

Dr. Meadows, Alan and Robin head to the OB/GYN floor and Dr. Meadows sets up the equipment.

Meanwhile Alan asked "Robin, are you going to tell Jason?"

"I would like to, but he won't talk o me, he leaves whenever I am in the same room with him or if he sees me he walks the other way. I don't know how I can tell him since he won't talk to me." Robin was trying hard not to cry.

"I'm sorry, Robin that you have to go through this alone but remember you have me and Monica, Mac, Felicia and your friends who will be there for you." Alan said mad that Jason was treating like he was. "Do you still love Jason?"

"I don't know how to answer that Alan, a part of me will always care for him, but too much has happened, he treats me like I have the plague, he wants nothing to do with me. I loved him so much Alan and now he can't stand to look at me and I am pregnant with his baby and can't tell him because he won't listen to me. He doesn't want anything to do with me. I don't think a child will change that and even if it did, what kind of life would that be for a child, Jason hating me, the child would pick up on his father hating his mother."

"He doesn't hate you Robin, he is just angry." Alan tried to reassure the woman he wanted and still wants as a daughter-in-law. "He loves you."

"Alan he told me he never wanted to see my face again." Robin had tears running down her cheeks by now.

"I'm sorry Robin. I didn't know that. He was just angry I'm sure, he will come around." Alan had seen how much Jason had loved Robin and didn't believe it was over.

"Alan I've had to accept the facts over the last month and a half he doesn't want me, he doesn't love me. I was an obligation to him, I wasn't a priority to him and we are over now which I thought we could withstand anything because we loved each other, I guess I was wrong. Do you see him here? I don't, he doesn't care about me anymore and I've had to accept that. It hurts a lot but I will get through this and I will be a single mother but I will love this child and always be there for him or her."

"What about Jason will he be able to see his child?" Alan didn't like the fact that Robin seemed to have given up on her and Jason.

"Jason can see his child if he wants too, I won't stop him from having a relationship with his child." Robin told Alan, just as Dr. Meadows and a nurse come in with the sonogram machine.

"You ready Robin?" Dr. Meadows asked she was concerned about this patient, she seemed sad and she was HIV+ not a good combination.

"More than ready." Robin told the doctor.

"Now this machine will tell us what your due date is and it will help us to make sure the baby is doing alright."

Dr. Meadows looked around for a little bit before she showed Alan and Robin the screen. This here is baby A and this here is baby B." Dr. Meadows pointed out the two babies.

"I'm having twins?" Robin is awed seeing her babies on the screen.

"Yes, you are, you are 12 weeks pregnant Robin we need to change your protocol. We need to add a few medications that will help your babies not contract the virus."

"Is that possible? That both babies will be born HIV-?"

"Yes it is with the proper care and medication you have only a 2% chance of the babies getting it."

"I didn't know that." Robin is hopeful that her babies won't be born having HIV.

"I have printed off some pictures for you." Dr. Meadows said. "I want to see you in two weeks. I will be monitoring you closely."

"Thank you Dr. Meadows." Robin told her taking the pictures with her.

Robin told them good-bye and she decided to go to the penthouse and tell Jason about their babies.

Let me know what you think in a review!


	2. Chapter 2

WHAT IF ROBIN NEVER LEFT

Disclaimer: I do not own General Hospital or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: this takes place in 1999 please forgive errors I did not use a beta

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW

CHAPTER TWO

Robin got in her car and took a deep breath and took out the sonogram pictures and looked at them she was really pregnant three months to be exact.

She started the car and headed toward Harbor View Towers where Sonny and Jason live. She needed to tell Jason she was pregnant before he heard it from someone else.

Robin parked her car and got on the elevator to the top floor. Johnny was stationed at the door with Francis; he smiled when he saw Robin, "How are you doing?"

"I'm okay; I need to talk to Jason." Robin was scared of the reception she was about to get.

"Robin he doesn't want to see you." Johnny hated telling her that. He thought his boss was being a fool.

"I know but this is important otherwise I wouldn't be here." Robin tearfully told them refusing to let her tears fall.

"I'll try Robin, but I think this is a bad idea." Johnny liked Robin she had always treated him with respect.

Johnny knocked on Jason's door, Jason walked to the door and opened it and saw Robin there and closed the door after he said, and "I don't want to see your face here ever again. I want nothing to do with you ever. I don't love you anymore."

Robin was stunned, she was pregnant with this man's children and she realized suddenly that he was a stranger to her. Where was the Jason she fell in love with? He was gone she realized. Robin yelled at him through the door, "I just thought you might want to know that I am pregnant with your babies but since you're not interested I'll just leave." Robin was mad and hurt. She knew he was angry but how could he not love her anymore?

She turned and headed for the elevator not caring that Johnny and Francis was shocked and that Jason and Sonny both came out of Jason's penthouse. "What did you say?" Jason questioned shocked.

"What difference does it make to you? You never want to see my face again that's fine the three of us will be fine on our own." Robin now knew how Jason felt about her and she wasn't going to waste any more of her life on him. Or time on him. She would get over him in time. She was just sorry her babies wouldn't have a daddy.

"The three of us? Who's that?" Sonny wanted to know.

"It's really none of your business, Sonny, but if you want to know my twin babies that I am pregnant with." Robin wanted the elevator to hurry up and get there so she could leave. She made a mistake coming here. At least now she knew how he felt about her and she could stop hoping he would come around.

"You're pregnant with my babies? We need to talk about this Robin." Jason started to walk toward Robin.

"No, I came to tell you I was pregnant, that's all. I don't know you anymore Jason and I don't want to know you after what you just said to me. I don't want anything from you I just want you to leave me alone. When the babies are born I will let you know."

Sonny asked his little sister, "How far along are you sweetheart?"

"Don't call me that after what happened ever again, I am three months pregnant."

"Robin, we need to talk." Jason said again. "Come into the penthouse and we'll talk about this."

"You've said it all Jason, just a little while ago. There is nothing left to say." Robin refused to cry. That can wait till later when she is alone.

"There is a lot to say, we need to talk about you being pregnant with my babies." Jason tried again.

"No, Jason you've said it all when you told me you didn't love me anymore. Don't worry I'm not Carly; I won't keep the babies from you. That is all you care about anyway if you even care about them, you certainly don't care about me." The elevator finally came back up carrying Emily. She was glad to see Robin there; she wanted Robin as a sister. So her being there was good. Until she noticed the tension and asked, "What is going on? Should I come back later?"

"No, Emily I was just leaving." She headed for the elevator.

"We need to talk Robin." Jason said yet again. Damn stubborn woman.

"No, we don't there is nothing left to say." Robin closed the elevator doors and leaned back against them.

Emily asked, "What is going on? Why was Robin here?"

"She's pregnant with twins, they are mine."

"That's great." Emily was enthusiastic thinking that they'll get back together now.

"No it's not." Jason hung his head. "Before she told me she was pregnant I told her I never wanted to see her face again and that I don't love her anymore."

"How could you say that to Robin?" Emily was now mad at her brother.

"I was just so angry at her for what she did; I wanted to hurt her like she had hurt me when she told the truth about Michael."

"Jason, Robin is not going to let you be a part of her life anymore after what you said, you probably hurt her more than she ever thought was possible. Mission accomplished. I am going to find Robin and make sure she is okay." Emily walked to the elevator and went down to the parking garage hoping to catch Robin but she doesn't, so she decides to go look for her. Maybe the bridge, Emily thought.

Emily drives toward the bridge and saw a car in the water and realized it was Robin's car, she drove as close to the water as she could and put it in park and headed toward the water, she called 911 and then dove into the water to see if she could help Robin.

Robin was in the water trying desperately to get her seat belt unstuck. She was having problems breathing by now. Just then Emily appeared and helped Robin get the seat belt open and they swam to shore. Gasping for breath, they look at each other and Emily wondered what happened. So she asked Robin. Robin said her brakes wouldn't work and someone came up behind her and started pushing her off the road. They pushed her car off the bridge after they shot out her tires. The ambulance arrived and took Robin who told them she was 3 months pregnant to the hospital, they treated Emily on scene and then Emily followed behind the ambulance in her car; she called Jason and told him what had happened. He told her he and Sonny were on their way. He asked the condition of Robin which she answered that she hasn't heard anything yet. Jason and Sonny showed up at the hospital followed by Mac and Felicia who wanted to know why they were there when they had thrown Robin out of their lives, they didn't answer him and then Luke showed up. The Quartermaine's showed up next including Lila minus Carly and Michael. The waiting room got fuller and fuller and soon Alan came out to update everyone on Robin's condition.

Let me know what you think in a review!


End file.
